Phineas And Ferb Roleplay!
In this roleplay that anyone can edit, you will follow a typical day in the lives of Phineas and Ferb. Make a scheme! Avoid getting busted by Candace and be Perry and stop Doof! And then get ti all cleaned up! lets start Phineas: Ferb, I'm darn bored! I have no clue what to do today! Ferb: This is almost as boring as when we went to the gas station! *flashback* *Ferb squirts himself with water* Gas Station Antendee: Did you eat a lot of paint chips when you were a kid? Ferb: Why? *end of flashback* Phineas: Let's hang around the Danville's Random-ness District. They have everything random from Aglet Empire to talking zebras! Ferb: (nods) Doof: Ha! Perry the Platypus, you are trapped right over the giant endless random well! Doof: Wow, you got out of that fast. Well, at least my grandma went flying to Jupiter when I gave her a pickle. (The following lines have been added by Princess Random) Perry: Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrrgrgrgrgrrgrgrgrgrgrrgrgrg........... Doof:Why do you do that Perry the Platypus? (Perry looks at Doofenshmirtz then starts talking in a man voice) Perry: Don't blame me Doof, blame Mother Nature! (Mother Nature ((A woman with green skin, blue hair and a dress made from naturish stuff)) appears) Mother Nature:Hey!!!! Don't talk to me like that young man!! Go to your room!!! Perry: Awww.... Fine, Mom.......... (Perry walks out the room then heavy metal starts playing) Perry: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I LOVE THE SCRAPING FANGS!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Mother Nature:TURN YOUR MUSIC DOWN NOW YOUNG MAN!!!!!! (Music stops) Doof: Excuse me, Mother Nature, would you like some tea? (Scene changes to Phineas and Ferb in the Danville Random-ness District) Phineas: Wow, Ferb! Look! Glow-In-The-Dark pickles!!! And custard!! Ferb: What's so fantastic about custard? Phineas: No idea. But it's custard!!!! Ferb: Why don't we just go get some pie? Phineas: Nah. Pie's old. Lets get some tarts instead! Ferb: Okay. (Baljeet walks over dressed as a zebra) Baljeet:Hello! Phineas:Hey Baljeet! Why are you dressed as a zebra? Baljeet:I'm going to a job interview here. I need to look "the Part". Phineas: Okay then. What some tart? It's got custard in it! Ferb: Phineas, what is with you and custard today? Phineas: I don't know. CHEESE!!!!!!!!!! TOILET!!!!!!!!!!! COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did I just say that out loud??? Baljeet: Yes. Yes you did. Ferb: Alright. This place is getting to your head. We need to go.... (Zooms in on Ferb and dramatic music plays) Ferb: To the DRYCLEANERS!!!!!! Phineas:Why? CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOILET!!!!!!!!!!!! COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!! Did I just say that out loud? Baljeet: Yes. Yes you did. Ferb: We need to go to the Drycleaners because you got custard down your new shirt. And on the way I'm going to pick up some bagels. You want anything Baljeet? Baljeet: No thank you. I must be off to my job interview now. Good bye!!! (Scene changes to Vannessa and Ferb at the Drycleaners kissing each other.) Phineas: Could this day get any weirder? (Mother Nature walks in) Phineas: Apparently so. Princess Random xxxxxxx 18:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Random Works! Category:Page by Princess Random